warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Imperial Sentinels
The Imperial Sentinels are a 22nd Founding loyalist Space Marine chapter, created for assiting the Ordo Hereticus. They are a sucessor chapter of the Dark Angels, and are known for having close ties with the Inqusition. Their fortress monastry was once located on Purgatory, an aquatic world that have large continents covered in large cities, before it was destoryed. Consaquetly the imperial Sentinels are a space bond chapter, their base a huge battle-barge named The Redeemer. The Imperial Sentinels are mistrusted by many other chapters, due to their clse ties with the Inqusition. Although they are technicly part of the Unforgivan, the Imperial Sentinels are among those who stand apart from their Dark Angels brothers . Desperate this, Judas Karntone, chapter master of the Imperial Sentinels, will always ansawner Azraels call when need be. They have one succesor chapter, named the Desert Griffons. They were formed shortly after the battle of Purgatory, on the nearby system of Yeth. Acording to chaplain Jekius, the Desert Griffons look up to the Imperial Sentinels chapter in awe. History After the the Age of Apostasy, the Dark Angel captain Pilete Forgord and Ordo Hereticus Inqusitor Lorgan decided to create a force that could prevent similar things from ever happening again. Pilete led his loyal group of Marines into the planet Purgatory. They set up their Fortress-monastery, Kenath, there, and created the chapter known as the Imperial Sentinels . They were soon sent to fight the Chaos Legion known as the Death Guard in the War of Sucession along with the Bronze Vipers. In the War of Sucession, the Imperial Sentinels helped 7 regiments of Cadian Shock Troops from being over run by members of the Death guard. The Imperial Sentinels ended the long conflict when almost all of the Death Guard's attackers were wiped out. The Imperium recognised them as a capable fighting force and placed them near the Eye of Terror. The Imperial Sentinels were soon placed under the command of Saul Ver Lefthan, an inspiring leader and an excellent fighter. Lefthan most notably led the Imperial Sentinels against the 9th Black Crusade of Abbadon the Despoiler. However, Lefthan made a lot of enemies, and was eventually killed when the chapter's homeworld was attacked in M40 389. The Imperial Sentinels were recently tasked by the Inqusition to hunt down members of the Shadow Claws chapter. Notable Campaigns M37:War of Sucession In the War of Sucession the Imperial Sentinels helped 7 regiments of Cadian Shock Troops from being over run by members of the Death guard. TheImperial Sentinels ended the long conflict when all of the Death Guard's attackers were wiped out. The Imperium recognised them as a capable fighting force and placed them near the Eye of Terror. M38: 9th Black Crusade In 537 M.38, the Imperial Sentinels were called to arms. Their mission was to enter a Blackstone Fortress, and destroy it from within. A full three companies amassed in the Emperor's Hunters flagship, known as the Emperor's Wrath. These were the First, Third and Eighth companies. As they approched the fortress, they saw that Chaos Forces had amassed three Possessed Daemon Cruisers defending the fort. Chapter Master Saul Ver Lerthan decided to play a trick on the chaos forces. He sent Strike Cruiser Endeavor, full of Marines of the third company, to disract the Chaos Forces. Ver Lefthans plan worked. As Endeavor sped past the fort, the crew of the Daemon cruisers gave chase, while Emperor's Wrath shot through the rears of the undefended cruisers, blowing them up. By now the chaos forces had realized what was hapening and fired their own volley at the Endeavo''r, destorying it. Ver Lefthan then ordered that ''Emperors Wrath ''should board onto the fort, and unleash its troops. The Eighth company slaughted the first line of defence , but ran into trouble when meeting Chaos Space Marines wearing Tactical Dreadnought (or more commonly known as Terminator) armour. They were saved by the Vanguard and Sternguard vetaruns, who killed 15 terminators, including their leader. Ver Lerthan placed a Melta charge on the reactor core, ordering the Marines to retreat back to Emperors Wrath . As the fort exploded, the casualties tallied up happened to include 38 vetarans who were killed, and half of the third company who were incinirated when ''Endevor went down. M40 389: First war on Purgatory In the year 389 Death Guard lord Belchrot the Damned amassed his forces to launch an attack on Purgatory. His force consisted of hundreds of Chaos Space Marines, thousands of chaos cultists and uncountable daemons. The Chaos forces hit Purgatories sister world, Vermito, friest. When the PDF commander Genaral Harker heard that Vermitos own militery governer was not ansawering his communitcations, he contacted Saul Ver Lefthan at once. Saul, now entombed in a dreadnought, sent out the Apocalypse Class Battleship known as Vengence of Monfer, who would check to see if Vermito was alright. Vengence of Monfer however was hit by chaos star ships. The ships captain, Argaus Monfer, sent a message, outlining the approxamete strength of the chaos forces. Saul Ver Lerthan immendiatly set to prepare a defece. However, Belchrot opted to strike at the Space Marines at that moment, so they could not build a strong defence. Rallying his forces, Belchrot attacked the city of Ukelsu. The chaos forces quickly ran over Ukelsu, taking the main citadel, and estabilsing a base of operations. Saul managed to gather enough of his forces to garrison the city of Hydoki, located near Ukelsu. There Saul decided to hold out, waiting until the chaos forces showed a chink in their armour. However, Belchrot sent his forces to lanch a direct attack on Hydoki. The Imperial Sentinels reacted to the attacks, and soon Saul had his army march to war againest he chaos forces. The battle of Hydoki was a short, brutal affair. The right flank of the chaos forces was devastated within the friest hour. However, the middle part of the battle decended into chaos when a primaris pysker named Galt accidently unleashed a gateway to the warp,. This caused the guardsmen forces to panic and retreat. Saul knew the battle could not be won by the Space Marines alone, and hastened for another retreat. With Ukelsu and Hydoki in his grasp, Belchrot moved to Sauls new base, the city of Jethdir. If Jethdir was taken, then Saul knew that it would only be a matter of time before the chapter monastary Kenath was taken. Saul decided to hold Jethidr long enough so Impeiral reinforcments could make planetfall. Belchrot lanched many attacks on Jethdir, each of them repelled due to Sauls fury. Eventurly however Saul was felled by a large group of chaos space marines possed by daemons. It is said this was the Imperial Sentinels darkest horur. Many thought the Imperial Sentinels would disband, but a member of the chapter rose during the war-a captain named Kuruda Vancha. He planned out and demostated new tactics to engage the Death Guard. However, at Sauls death, a member of the chapter had fallen. Darkon Secroth was a chrasmatic and inspring leader, who, desperate his valor, succumbed to the the chaos god Khorne. He acturly corrupted fellow Imperial Sentinels to turn their bolters and chainswords againest their former battle-brothers. Reinforcements however had started to apper. Space Marines from the Black Templars chapter were deployed around Jethdir. Kuruda withdrew back to Kenath, where he and Master of the Forge Valendris begun work on the MKI Stalker submarines. Kurudas plan was to send these into Belchrots base and destory it, taking back Ukelsu, before driving off the rest of the invaders. M41 754: The Erthos incident In 754, the arch-herectic Gideon the Proud , once of the Ultramarines chapter, escaped to the planet Erthos. Inquistor Delcon sent the Imperial Sentinels Captain Jethes, along with his five man command squad, all of whom wore jump packs, to dispatch him. Among them was Company champion Lucien Ehud, and apocethay Jonas Felus. Techmarine Brother Pihrot piloted the Storm Eagle that was taking them to Erthos,but met some restience as Chaos Hell Blade fighters engaged his craft. Pihrot told the Vetrans to use their jump packes to fly out of the craft, and to land on the planet surface. The Hunters agreed to this, and bailed out of the craft. The squad of marines infltraited Gideons base, located in the heart of a Manufactorum. Gideon had guarded his base with traitor miltila. The guardsmen ambushed the vetrans, killing one. Only the speedy intervention of the apocethary stoped another from dying. Inflitraiting the Manufactorum was difficult as hordes of miltia swamed the defences, blocking all exits and entrances, trapping the Imperial Sentinels. Jethes guessed the Manufactorum would contain explosive devices, and detonating them would blow the entiire place up. He decided to fight his way to these stores and destroy the Manufactorum, and Gideon. However, there was one problem- though easy to kill, there was thousands of Guardsmen guarding the place. Jethes used Pihrots servo skull to find out that the explosives were in the basment of the Manufactorum. He called his vetrans, planning to use the jump packs to evade the guardsmen. One of the vetruns, Cain, offered to sacrifice himself by shooting the explosives with his plasma gun. The vetrans stuck to high ground, and almost made it to the basment when rebal Space Marines fired at them. The remainig vetarans saw Gideon fleeing, and took chase. Suddenly, an explosion raked the air. Cains jump Pack had been shot. Cain and another vetaran had fallen to thier deaths, taking a few traitor marines with them. Losing the plasma gun was an impact, but that didn't stop Jethes. Ehud fired his plasma pistol at the explosives, blowing the Manufactorum to pices. The vetruns saw Ehud fall under the avalanche of rubble that competly buried him. Instead of trying to rescure him, however, the vetrans went for Gideon. Gideon, however, was more portent in combat then they relised. Jethes chanlaned him. Gideon accepted the duel, and decapitated Jethes in one strike. Gideon tured onto Jonas Felus, but a blade made its way though his chest. Gideon turned, only to find the sword behearding him. Jonas turned to find a bruised, burnt figure of Ehud with a piece of shapnal in his right eye. Both made their way back to Pihrot, who had evaded the Hell Blades, and promised to take them back to Purgatory. Ehud took Gideons head back to Delcon, proving that the theart of Gideon was over. Ehud was made Captain of the 3rd company soon afterwards for his actions that day. M41.998 :Third War for Armageddon After Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka attacked the Hive world of Armageddon, many Space Marine chapters were called for aid. In one of their only anti-xenos campains, the Imperial Sentinels went to the planet, ready to defend it at all costs. they sent in troops near Hive Tartarus and engaged with several brutal firefights with Ork forces led by notorius painboy "Mad Dok" Grotsnik. Grotsnik sent in several Cybork Orks, whose bodies were augmented to witstand bolter shells and krak missiles. An Imperial Sentinels task force led by Captain Signus Draconia is currently fighting the Orks. Favored Weapons/Tactics The Imperial Sentinels perfer to rely on defence, beliving that a good defence is also a good offence and mainly use heavy weapons. While the Imperial Sentinels do own a number of Rhino APCs, they perfer the heavy gun turret of the Razorback. The Imperial Sentinels most unique weapon is their underwater crafts. Being based on an aquatic world, these were used to great effect during the battle for Purgatory. The Imperial Sentinels own many MVII Aquila patten armour. Stalker Submarine The Stalker Submarine MKIII is a underwater craft that is desinged to strike undetected into emeney lines and purge them clean. The subs are a creation made by the senior tech marines, but are rarly used. Organization The layout of the Imperial Sentinels are very much like that of other Chapters that study the Codex Astartes. However, they do have an extra addittion of the scared Chosen Brotherhood. The "Chosen" as they are often refferred to, are a mystrious order within the Imperial Sentinels . Though small in number, they are tasked to perform tasked givan to them by thy holy Inqusition. However the Chosen in fact do not just check herectic orginisnations, but also that of other Impirial groups, including the Inqusistion. In battle the Order weild close combat weapons such as power swords and plasma pistols. The Chosen are led by an Optio. 'Chapter command ' *Chapter Master Judus Karntone *4 Honour Guard *Head Chaplin Moses Harkett 'Chapter Armory' *Arma Fictor, Master of the Forge *26 Tech marines *178 servitors *7 predators *18 vindicators *13 stormtalon gunships *8 whirlwinds *6 land raiders *2 land raider redeemers *2 land raider crusaders *1 Stalker submarine 'Fleet command' *Lucien Ehud, Master of the fleet *1 battle barge *6 strike crusiers *10 rapid strike vessels *23 thunderhawk gunships *11 Storm eagle gunships 'Liberium' *Karos Karnok, head libraian *3 Episoltys *11 lexicums 'Apothecarion' *Paean Vulnera, chief Apothecary *10 apothecaries 'Chosen Brotherhood' *Optio Athniel *19 Chosen 'First Company (The Warbringers)' *Captain Amos Ardrax, Lord of Kenath *Command squad *Chaplain Taurinus Loreius *21 Vanguard vetrans *23 Sternguard Vetruns *2 Dreadnoughts 'Second Company (The Beastslayers)' * Captain Perseus Nelacaro, Masster of the Wacth * Command Squad * Chaplain Verulus Endario * Chaplain Nelius *5 tactical squads *2 assult squads *2 devastors squads *2 dreadnoughts 'Third company (The Ides of the Emperor)' * Captain Signus Draconia, Chapter armourer1 * Command squad * Chaplain Tacticus Ulaina *5 tactical squads *2 assult squads *2 devastator squads *1 dreadnought 'Fourth company (The Guardians of Crete)' *Captain Clavem Dominus, Master of the Keys *Command squad *Chaplain Marcus Faucus *5 tactical squads *2 assult squads *2 devastator squads *1 dreadnought 'Fifth company (The Ironhearts)' *Captain Lucien Ehud, Master of the fleet2 *Command squad *Chaplain Sorex Marcellus *5 tactical squads *2 assult squads *2 devastaor squads *2 dreadnought 'Sixth Company (The Hunters of Forlorn)' *Captain Arcturs Delvian, Master of the Marches *Commad squad *Chaplain Barus Herclus *8 tactical squads *1 dreadnoughts 'Seventh company (The Stromblades)' *Captain Gellius Loran, Master of the Master of the Rites *Command Squad *Chaplain Orchendor Endrast *8 tactical squads *1 dreadnought 'Eighth company (The Thunderbolts)' * Captain Ares Krag, Chief Victualler (Quartermaster) * Command squad * Chaplain Nurelieon Valmier *8 assult squads *2 dreadnoughts 'Ninth company (The Bane of Traitors)' *Captain Falion Advadius, Master of the Arsenal *Command squad *Chaplain Aldes Sevan *8 devastor squads *2 dreadnoughts 'Tenth company (The Slilent Death)' *Captain Narsear Voada, Master of recuits *Command squad *Chaplain Verelin Jekius *Scouts (Approx. 95-120) 1.In the official Space Marine codex, this rank is mentioned but we are never told of the purpose of it. The author interperets it as a rank wear the bearers chief duty is to make sure the armour of the chapter is matained properly. 2Lucien Ehud is the captain of the 5th company. He also commands the naval forces of the Imperial Sentinels, hence the reason of why his name is feaurtured on this list twice. Famous members *'Pilete Forgord:' Founder of the Chapter, although he was killed in the War of Scars, before the chapter was fully formed *'Saul Ver Lerthan:' Often praised as the greastest chapter master and hero of the Imperial Sentinels , Saul Ver Lerthan had strong belifs on the organization, weapons and traditions of the chapter. Unlike his predessor, Forgord, Saul spent years as a chapter master, even carrying as a dreadnought. Saul led the chapter in the successful Calosiothos crusade. However, a well placed bolter shot from a Death guard ended his long and greart reign *'Kuruda Vancha: '''Orringnly acting chapter master in the Battle of Purgatory, Kuruda proved himself to be exceptional stratagist in the Battle. He was promoted to Chapter master, and was the man who came up with the idea of an underwater craft that could strike into emeney lines. He commisssened the frist Stalker Submarine MKI to be built. Many tactics Kuruda interduced into the chapter are still used today. *Aulus Varkian:The foruth chapter master of the Imperial Sentinels Emperors Hunters, and Judas Karntones predecessor. Varkian was an interragator chaplain who became chapter master after Kuruda died. Varkian helped form the Desert Griffons. *'Judas Karntone:The current chapter master, Judas is almost a shadow of Ver Lerthan, for he is said to be just as grand and powerful as Saul. Judas is currently fighting Orks on the planet of Armageddon. *Kraros Karnok:' Karnok is an acommlised pysker. He is known for his ability to open portals into the Warp, summon Avatars of flame and survie the perils of the warp. *'Amos EhudLucien Ehud: Lucien Ehud is the current Master of the fleet, as well as being the captain of the 5th company. Relantionships Allies *Revenant Tigers (Formaly):' the Imperial Sentinels and the Revenent Tigers were oringanly trusted allies:however, the two chapters slowly grew apart as the Imperial Sentinels become more loyal to the Inqusition. When the Revenant Tigers were declaced herectics, the Imperial Sentinels did not play a part in their destruction however. In order to prove that they always resented the Revenent Tigers, the Imperial Sentinels have turned their attention in trying and destory the remains of the chapter, named the Shadow Claws. *'Prophetic Forgiven:' As both chapters share links with the Inqusition and shae a hatred for Chaos forces, the Imperial Sentinels are one of the Prophetic Forgivens few allies. *'Delcon:' Officialy, the Inqusitor has been sent to moniter the chapter. Delcon has provided the Imperial Sentinels with militery needs, such as the assitence of the 76th Delvish Scouts. Delcon does not truest head librarian Karos Karnok for reasons unknown, and only Judas Karntone is bridging the peace between them both. *'Bronze Vipers:' The Imperial Sentinels and Bronze Vipers fought together during the War of Sucession, and have maintained a stable allience with each other ever since. Gallery Oringinal scheme.jpg|The original Chapter Colours of the Imperial Sentinels Emperor hunter hunter.jpg|A vanguard vetran of the Warbringers Emperor hunter tactical marine.jpg|Tactical marine of the Imperial Sentinels Emperor hunter segenat.jpg|A Devastor Segeant of the Bane of Traitors Emperor hunter librian.jpg|Kraros Karnok Emperor hunters chaplain.jpg|Chaplan of the Beastslayers Emperor hunter assult marine.jpg|An Assult Marine of the Thunderbolts Emperor hunter teeminator.jpg|A vetran in Tactical dreadnought armour Emperor hunter scout.jpg|A nerotype Emperor hunter vetaran.jpg|Emperor Hunters vetaran Emperor Hunter captain ehud.jpg|Amos Ehud, master of the Fleet and captain of the Ironhearts Emperor Hunter saul ver leftan.jpg|Saul Ver Lefthan emperor hunter techmarine.jpg|Tech marine of the Imperial Sentinels Rules :Stalker Submarine...................................................................................375pts :Unit: 1 Stalker submarine :Structure points: 2 :A stalker submarine has a transport capacity of 40, and two acess points=the top and the front. Options May replace twin linked assult cannons with *Heavy flamers..................................................................+5pts *Plasma cannons..............................................................+10pts *Lascannons.....................................................................+15pts May replace twin linked heavy bolter with *Multi melta...................................................................+5pts May take a missile silo for +120pts Special Rules Aquatic Deployment The stalker submarine may only enter an area designated as water (or simalar-toxic stream,etc). The Submarine must touch an area of land to disambark if the models are using the front to get out of the Submarine. The Sub may not enter on the frist turn, but enters onfollowing turns. Roll a D6 and apply to the table below. Once deployed, the submarine counts as being immobilised Fight Onboard After the Submarine has been deployed, models going though the top hacth may shoot from it, couting as afire pionts, although all models may fire from them. They cannot be assult or be assulted but can be shot at. Trivia *The Erthos incident is based loosly on the video game ''Space Marine. Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:22nd Founding Category:Dog of War